


Worshiped

by EzioBladeSpade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzioBladeSpade/pseuds/EzioBladeSpade
Summary: The time for war is upon us and the world might be changing.





	Worshiped

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble written for The Dark Lords Poison MiniStoryChallenge. 
> 
> My Prompt:  
We won't forget eachother right? 
> 
> Thanks to MrsMast she's fantastic and does all my Alpha/Beta work I'd be lost without her!!
> 
> {7}

[](https://ibb.co/7jT8TbG)

The icy breath of the wind wrapped around her as she stood on the balcony overlooking the army of death eaters preparing. It was such a glorious night for war. 

The moon shone brightly above them as the blood rushed in their veins. The desire to kill burned inside her. She wanted to make them all pay for the torture they sentenced her to in Azkaban and for delaying the return of the dark lord. If she had been free she would have found him and restored him to power years ago. 

However, that didn't matter now they were together once again and they would finish what they started all those years ago. Bellatrix felt him embrace her from behind. She leaned against him when he began trailing kisses down the side of her neck. 

"Where's our little Delphini?"

"I sent her with Rabastan. He will keep her safe. No matter what happens tonight we won't forget each other right?"

He turned her around to look at him. 

"I will never forget you, my love. You are my queen of darkness and the mother of my child. We will be worshiped Bella and they will bow at our daughter's feet."


End file.
